Pourquoi moi?
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: Eva se fait enlevé,violé et mutilé,sur le point de succombé à ses multiples blessures,elle rencontre Sebastian avec qui elle fait un pacte pour pouvoir de venger de ses ravisseur.SebastianXOCC
1. Chapitre 1:Une mauvaise rencontre

Salut c'est encore moi,la tristement pas célébre VegetaYouShoulveComeOver,de retour pour une nouvelle histoire mais cette fois une fic de Kuroshitsuji,ça change eh eh eh ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**Pourquoi moi?**

Chapitre 1:Une mauvaise rencontre

Je m'appelle Eva,j'ai 17 ans et demi,et d'après mes parents je serai grande quand j'arrêterai de préciser et demi,mais quand même,je vais avoir mes 18 ans dans un mois,je suis née le 12 novembre 1992 et je suis impatiente de les avoir mes dix huit ans.

Je suis en terminal L à Londres,je suis française mais j'ai décidé de faire mes années de lycées à Londres parce que je veut me perfectionner en anglais,au début j'était populaire car j'était un étrangére et donc un phénoméne de foire,mais cela fait déjà un an que je suis redevenue un Loser notoire.

Nous sommes Mercredi,je vais en cours comme d'habitude quand je suis interpellée par un homme,blond aux yeux verts,au muscles saillants qui me plaque contre le mur.

-"Salut toi,comment tu t'appelle?"

-"Euh,Eva et si tu pouvais dégager ça m'arrangerai!" Jefus violente car quand même,me plaquer contre un mur et se coller à moi était tout de même déplacé,il avait beau être mignon,il n'avait pas tout les droits.

-"Kevin,enchanté."

-"Eh bien,on dirait que le rustre est tout de même polis!"

_"Ecoute petite,je veux bien être gentil mais faut pas abuser!Alors suis moi!"

Et là,il m'entraina jusqu'à une ruelle sombre où plusieurs hommes se trouvent déjà.

-"Eh bien voilà ma jolie,si tu te l'était pas ouverte on aurait peut être s'arranger mais on vas faire ça eh eh."

-"Faire quoi?" Dis-je en avalant ma salive difficilement.

-"Tu verras"

Et il m'assomma.

Je me reveillait dans un piece peu éclairé,avec le blond de tout à l'heure mais je me rend compte que je suis entiérement nue et attaché sur un me regarde avec un regard carnassier,il s'approche de moi lentement et je me met à hurler.

-"Tu peux toujours crier,ça ne te servira à rien,surtout pour ce qui t'attend,eh eh eh."

Et c'est à cet instant que je perdit,brutalement ma virginnité,oui,il me violait,je pleurait,j'avais toujours voulu le faire avec l'homme de ma vie que je n'avais accéssoirement pas encore trouver,mais là il venait de mettre fin à tout mes espoir,à mes rêves,ensuite il s'amusérent avec moi,me souillant chacuns leur tours,en me frappant,en me muttilant avec des il rigolaient parce que je les suppliait d'arrêter,je pleurait et eux riaient,je commençait à sombrer lentement et pour la première fois,je me sentit heureuse apaisée mais en colére,j'aurai voulue leur faire payer,à tous,les torturer comme il l'avaient fait avec moi,alors que moi je ne leur avait rien fait,j'était furieuse,non,je ne voulais pa s mourrir,je voulais les faire souffrir,tous,d'abbord le blond pour qu'il me dise qui était les autres.

Mais je retrouva dans une piece sombre,une voix commença à parler.

-"Le paradis est pour les gens ayant des rêves mais toi tu n'en as pas,tu as juste la haine et la vengeance n'est ce pas?"

-"En effet."

-"Si tu le souhaite je peux t'aider à te venger,te protéger jusqu'à ce que ma mission soit accomplie."

-"Et que voulait vous en retour?"

-"Ton âme,marché conclut?"

-"Marché conclut,quel est votre nom?"

-"Sebastian,Sebastian Michaelis fut le nom que l'on m'eût donné autrefois."

-"D'accord Sebastian,je m'appelle Eva et j'espére notre notre pacte sera fructueux et que mon âme te plaira,mais qu'es tu au juste."

-"Je ne suis qu'un diable de petit ami,le votre,enfn c'est le rôle que j'endosserrai le temps que ma misson soit accomplie."

-"D'accord,mais puis je au moins voir de quoi à l'air mon petit ami."

-"Si tu le souhaite,darling."

Et il se présenta à moi,il portait un jean,un chemise,une cravate et un veston,cela lui donnait un air des plus élégants,il avait un visage angélique mais des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant qui démontraient le contraire,des cheveux d'un noir de jais,il était tout simplement magnifique,je l'aimait déjà,il me regardait d'un air soupsonneux,il est vrai que j'était nue.

Je n'était pas trop moche,mais pas très belle non plus.J'avais les cheveux Violet,et c'était ma vrai couleur de cheveux,et les yeux leva un sourcil interrogateur et vint très prés de moi.

-"Mais où est elle?"

Et il posa ses mains sur moi,tout en examinant chaques parcelles de mon anatomie.

-"Hanches côté gauche,hum,étrange."

-"Quoi? Et si tu voulais bien arrêter de me tripotter."

-"Yes,Darling,je cherchait juste la marque de notre pacte,elle réside normalement dans l'oeil droit,mais il se trouve que sur toi,elle est sur ta hanche gauche,étrange."

-"Si on pouvais sortir de là,j'en serai heureuse."

-"Bien."

Et l'on sortit d'ici,je me retrouva en un instant dans la chambre que j'occupait à l'internat,je me lava,m'habilla et retrouva Sebastian assit sur mon lit.

-"Je commence les cours demain."

-"Cool"

Fin du premier chapitre.

Alors,qu'en pensez vous?Rewiews s'il vous plait,car j'aime les rewiews,et surtout si elles viennent de mes lecteurs chéries que j'aime tant ^^.Merci à tous et à bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 2:Des souvenirs trop marquants

Salut c'est encore moi,la tristement pas célébre VegetaYouShoulveComeOver,je suis revenue pour un nouveau chapitre après mûres reflexions,à la base j'avais décidé de mettre fin à cette histoire,étant donné que j'avais eu conscience de vous avoir grandement déçu,mais je me suis dit que j'allais continuer,car j'ai quand même eu des rewiews positives,et même si elles était peu nombreuses,je me devais de continuer,pour mes chers rewiewers,si vous n'aimez pas encore une fois,ne vous génez pas pour me le faire savoir,et si vous aimez,faites de même,si le coeur vous en dit,cela va de soi.

Sur ce,Bonne lecture ^^

**Pourquoi moi?**

Chapitre 2:Des souvenirs trop marquants

C'était le grand jour,je n'avais pas dormit de la nuit,revivant sans cesse,cette nuit maudite.

Heureusement,Sebastian était là pour me protéger,même,si sa présence,n'avais rien de très rassurant,j'avais peur. Dés qu'il s'approchait d'intentinet trop près de moi,je sursottait,mais ce qui me fesait avancer,c'était de savoir que j'aurais ma vengeance,l'on commençerai par tuer ses sbires,et en suite ce serai son tour,il se sentirai tracqué,il psychoterai sur tout et n'importe quoi,je le ferai souffrir,pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Le problème,c'est que je ne connaisait que son prénom à lui,et même pas ceux des autres,mais cela n'était qu'un détail qui ne ferait que retarder l'échéance de leurs morts,à tous.

Me voyant perdue dans mes pensées,Sebastian se décida à m'adresser la parole,mais il fit un mouvement qui me fit sursotter violement,et il me fit un regard noir qui me térifia,avant de me gratiffier d'un sourire hypocrite qui devait me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grâve.

-"Ce n'est rien,mais si vous sursotter à chaque fois que je vous touche devant les autres,ils vont croire que je vous violente,et cela je ne le permettrai pas. Alors je vous sommerai de bien vouloir avoir un comportement normal devant eux."Me chuchota t'il dans l'oreille,pendant que nous marchions dans les couloirs,main dans la main;sous les regards désobligeants des autres,cela va de soi,ce contact physique me fesai du mal interrieurement,j'aurai voulu lui lacher la main,mais cela,je ne le pouvait pas. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux cheveux bleus me poussa par inadvertance,et s'excusa.

-"Veuillez m'excusez,je ne l'ai pas fait exprès,je me nomme Agni,et vous étes?"

-"Euh,moi je m'appelle Eva."

-"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

Il me pris la main et l'embrassa,ce qui actionna chez moi un mouvement de recul,et un flash back.

_**Flash back:**_

_**-"Tu ne pourra pas m'échapper,tu es coinsée,tu peux hurler,personne ne t'entendras,et pendant ce temps,moi je peux te faire tout ce que je veux,hi hi."**_

_**Et il pénétra son sex durci violemment en moi,ce qui déclencha chez moi,des sanglots et des pleurs,une sensation de déchirure du à la violence de la pénétration,pendant que le liquide qui en sortait me soullait un peu plus chaques secondes,pendant que lui rigolait,il se moquait de ma douleur,ne faisant que satisfaire ses plaisirs malsains.**_

_**Il me frappait,tout en me baisant,car oui,c'est ce qu'il fesait alors que je le suppliait d'arrêter,j'avais toujours réver de le faire avec l'homme de mes rêves,comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs,mais voilà que je me retrouvait là,frappée et violée,et le pire c'est que je n'avais aucuns moyens d'arrêter ça.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Pendant ce temps des larmes silencieuses avaient coulées sur mes joues,j'était complétement livide. Agni,lui me regardait,ses traits reflétant l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il décida de ce retirer,sous le regard noir de mon démon-gardien (premier jeux de mot pourri de l'auteure),la journée allait être longue...

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

Désolé pour la briéveté de ce chapitre,j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur.

Sachez que le fait que je n'ai pas vraiment détaillé la scéne du viol était volontaire,vous en saurez plus au fil d'inombrables flashs backs du protagoniste,vous en apprendrez plus sur ses sentiments intérieurs,et non,ce n'est pas un couple sébastian et eva,mais il sera avec quelqu'un d'autre,j'ai pas préciser dans le résumé pour intriguer,hé hé,vous pouvez toujours me dire ce que vous en pensez dans des rewiews,comme toujours^^

Oyasumi les gens,et à un prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3: Comfort Me

Cheerio mes chers rewiewers,apparement je commence à m'améliorer et cela me fait plaisir,j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça,je vais faire en sortes de faire moins de fautes,par exemple en me relisant plus de deux fois ^^

Et bien,j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira,comme d'habitude: si vous n'aimez pas ne vous génez pas pour le dire dans une rewiew! Et si vous aimez faites de même s'il vous plaît,je tiens à m'excuser du fait que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié pour cette histoire ^^.

j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira,sur ce...

Bonne lecture ^^

_En italique: Ce sont ses rêves,car oui elle dort et donc par conséquent rêve ^^_

_**En gras italique: Ce sont les flash back d'Eva,qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoir...**_

**Chapitre 3: Comfort Me**

Je pense que des fois,il serait bien ne plus se souvenir,car se souvenir de choses que l'on aurait aimé qu'elles ne se produisent jamais n'est pas toujours très agréable.

_Je me reveille en un endroit que je ne connais pas,je suis entourée d'arbres,j'ai froid._

_Un lapin blanc se pose sur mes genoux,je tourne la tête à l'entente d'un bruit,quand je repose mes yeux à l'endroit où il se trouvait,il a disparu._

_A la place,une tache carmin,du sang..._

_Je me relè__ve et cours à toute vitesse, je trébuche et tombe,il fait sombre._

_Je réentend le bruit de tout à l'heure,ce sont des grognements,des crocs d'une blacheur albatre m'apparaissent, mélés à de la bave qui dégouline de la gueule de l'animal._

_C'est un loup noir ébéne, au yeux rouges._

_J'appelle à l'aide mais aucunes réponses ne parviennent,le loup se met à parler,il me chuchote à l'oreille :"Personne ne viendras te sauver"._

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux._

Je me reveilla en sursaut trempée de sueur, j'ai hurlé car Sebastian est déjà devant moi, ses yeux sont rouges...

-" Que ce passe t'il? Ce ne sont pas des manières de hurler de la sorte."

-"Dé...désolé..." J'éclate en sanglot,il me regarde de son éternel regard méprisant.

-"Voyons,arrêtez de pleurer,enfin...arrête,tu me met mal à l'aise."

Je m'en vais en courant dans la salle de bain,j'aurai voulu un peu de soutien depuis la ...chose mais ce n'est pas en Sebastian que je la trouverai, et cela me rassure,car il me fait peur.

J'entre sous la douche,je touche le restant de cicatrice que j'ai sur le ventre, sebastian serait-il un guérisseur? Depuis qu'il m'a touché cette nuit là, je n'ai plus mal, je ,j'ai retrouvée ma phalange manquante et mon lobe d'oreille arraché et...le reste.

_**Flash Back:**_

_**-"Je trouve que ton lobe d'oreille est beaucoup trop long,il serait mieux moins long."**_

_** Il me regarde de ce sourrire sadique que jamais je n'oublierai .**_

_**Il m'arrache avec ses dents le dit lobe d'oreille.**_

_**Je hurle tellement la douleur est forte,cela l'exite encore plus,il en fait de même avec un de mes tétons,et me coupe la phalange proximale.**_

_**Il ejacule en moi.**_

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Sebastian tape à la porte , me trouvant certainement trop longue , je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens sous l'eau tiède , peut être cette sensation d'infinie douceur , dire qu'avant qu'ils ne fassent ça je contait **lui** dire que je l'aimais,mais maintenant je ne le pourrai jamais,j'ai bien trop peur , je ne veux plus jamais souffrir, alors si ne serais-ce qu'un refus venant entacher la liste des choses qui m'arrive de mal , je dirai à Sebastian d'en finir, je sais, je suis pathétique , tout ce que je veux c'est tous les tuer pour m'avoir fait ça , puis mourir.

Fin du chapitre

Je sais,c'est court,et c'est pas interressant,mais c'est un chapitre intermédiaire.

J'espère que ça vous a plut,je suis sûre que vous vous demandez qui est **lui**,et bien vous le saurez peut être dans le prochain chapitre,sur ce...

Au prochain chapitre!^^


	4. Chapitre 4:Relachement et second souffle

Salut à tous mes chers lecteurs qui devaient sûrement commencer désespérer à propos d'un prochain chapitre qui ne semblait pas vouloir débarquer, désolé mais ma muse était en grêve, vous savez ce que c'est, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas ^^

Alors, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publier, mais comme j'ai pas la flemme aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort et publier un nouveau chapitre d'une de mes fics, et bande de bienheureux qui lisaient cette fic, c'est elle que j'ai chosis.

Et aussi un petit disclaimer...j'en avais jamais fait mais je me suis rendue compte de ma stupide erreur soyez en assurés, les personnages de ce mangas et l'histoire ne m'apparitiennent absolument pas, sauf ma petite Eva ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

_En italique: Ce sont ses rêves,car oui elle dort et donc par conséquent rêve ^^_

_**En gras italique: Ce sont les flash back d'Eva,qu'elle n'aurait jamais avoir...**_

**Chapitre 4: Relachement puis second souffle**

Il y a des fois où j'aimerai crever, en fait, tout le temps, je n'aurais jamais dû signer ce pacte, Sebastian me fait peur, et j'aurai dû accepter de mourrir, c'était ma destinée, quelle horripilante destinée, qui peut décider de pourrir la vie de quelqu'un et lui sortir ça, pourquoi? **Pourquoi moi?**

C'est le matin, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, c'est le week end, donc, je n'ai pas cours, mais j'entend quelqu'un pénétrer dans ma chambre, c'est Sebastian, mais pourquoi diable vient il me réveiller un week end?

-Eva, il est maintenant l'heure de te lever, ce n'est pas parce que c'est le week end, que tu vas rester là, comme ça , toute la journée au lit.

-Mais pourquoi? **question depuis longtemps restée sans réponse...**

-Parce qu'il fait un temps magnifique, et donc j'ai pensé qu'il serait bon pour toi de sortir prendre l'air et de ne pas rester ici à te morfondre.

-Et si j'avais envie de rester ici à me morfondre, et si j'avais envie de me regarder Titanic, ou Le secret de Brokeback Mountain, hein, et pourquoi je pourrais pas faire ça, et toi tu me foutrais la paix?

L'atmosphére c'était soudainemement assombrit, l'air était lourd, la tension plus que palpable, je le sentit ce rapprocher de moi, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de mon visage, me lorgnant de son regard, de ses yeux rouges sangs. Jake Gyllenhaal, vient mon secours!

-Ecoute moi très attentivement, c'est pas parce qu'un pacte nous lies que je ne peux pas te mettre en pièce si l'envie me prends, tu comprends? ma patience à ses limites, alors maintenant, tu sors de ton lit, tu prends une douche, tu t'habille et tu me suis. On vas pique-niquer à Hasburry Park ( ce lieu existe peut être ou carrément pas, mais en tout cas moi j'en sais rien, c'est juste pour nommer le park ^^).

-D'accord.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Le blond me regarder, de ses yeux injecter de sang, tout n'étais que frénésie, folie, il m'embrassa de force, je ne pouvais plus lutter, épuisée par toutes mes tentatives de fuite, je ne voulais maintenant qu'une chose, mourrir...**_

_**Je sentais son sexe dûr, contre mon bas ventre, il se frottait comme un diable, ne provoquant chez moi que du dégoût, j'étais nu, il allait bientôt me pénétrer, à cette pensée, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais absolument pas, j'avais toujours voulu le faire avec un homme que j'aimerai, et qui m'aimerai en retour, un homme qui serai doux dans ses gestes ,serait passionnés mais il ferait attention à ce que je ne souffre pas trop. Mais là, on me forçait, avec un homme que désormais je haïrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. **_

_**-Hey miss, je vais rentrer, prépare toi, et arrête de pleurer, c'est bon, c'est pas la mort.**_

_**-Je te deteste, laisse moi partir**_

_**-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, désolé, peut pas, t'es trop bandante.**_

_**-Crève.**_

_**Et c'est à ce moment qu'il entra en moi, la douleur fut horrible, je pleurai et lui riait. Je le suppliait d'arrêter mais il multipliait les vas et viens, m'arrachant des hurlements de souffrance, j'avais l'impression que mon vagin allait se déchirer, j'aurai tout donner pour que ça s'arrête...**_

_**-Je vais jouir miss, attention j'envois la sauce.**_

_**-Pas en moi!**_

_**Mais c'était trop tard, je sentait affluer la subtance dans mon vagin, c'était tiède, dégoutant, visqueux, j'hurlais, et lui riait, ça l'amusais, je devais lui faire payer...**_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, je sentais mes forces me revenir, je ne voulais pas mourrir, je ne devais pas mourrir, pas avant qu'ils payent, tous. Le pacte avait un raison d'être, j'allais me venger.

Chapitre horriblement cours mais ne vous inquiètez pas, j'essayerai de faire en sortes que le prochain sois long.

PS: Jake Gyllenhaal est un acteur américain qui joue Jack Twist dans Brokeback Mountain et Donnie Darko dans Donnie Darko que j'adore tout particulièrement, c'est simple, il est trop beau, je l'aime.

Le secret de Brokeback Mountain est un film adapté du roman de Proulx, parlant de deux cowboys tombant amoureux l'un de l'autre dans une socièté ne tolérant pas la différence, et donc pas l'homosexualité, mon film préféré mais affreusement triste.

Titanic est aussi un film, super triste aussi.

Au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
